


promise of a future

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angry Parents, Bad grades, Canon Compliant, Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Confessions, F/M, First years as third years, Friendship, Future Fic, Getting Together, Hugs, M/M, Mild Angst, Minor Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Some Humor, Team Dynamics, Vice Captain Tsukishima Kei, akiteru also appears, cant write tsukki w/out his bro, i bullshited that part about scholarships ngl, incredibly background Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, is this #relatable yet, like it's obvious but there's five seconds of it, rated for language, the answer is yes, this is so long tho omg, was kuroo necessary??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: Kageyama isn't at practice. There’s a ball of something that feels and awful lot like worry in Kei's stomach. Maybe his pants are too tight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so here's a monster of a fic inspired by my own grade related struggles ((but lbr i lean more towards tsukki than kags on the scale)) i've been on a bit of a tsukki kick ((meaning i've already written two others and have a third one on the docket)) so expect that sometime soon <3 not beta-ed so all mistakes are my own etc etc

Kageyama isn’t at practice. This hits Kei like a bag full of bricks straight to the solar plexus and he pauses in his stretches to give the room one last sweeping glance, just to be sure. When he doesn’t see Kageyama, he looks over at Tadashi for an explanation. Tadashi, unfortunately, is too busy flirting with Yachi to be much help; his hand is curled around his neck and he exudes a sexual confidence Kei had until recently thought him incapable of. He’s a lost cause.

So, Kei turns to- horrors of horrors- _Hinata_. “Where’s the King?” he asks, trying to sound flippant and mildly annoyed. Hinata glares at him, so he guesses it works.

“Sick.” Hinata says and then drops his gaze from Kei. He walks away. _He’s lying_. Kei realizes. Being sick wouldn’t stop Kageyama. He once showed up to practice with a raging fever. Tadashi had to put Kei in charge while he took Kageyama home. It didn’t end well for all those involved.

So, once he’s done flirting, Kei goes up to Tadashi. “Where’s Kageyama?” he demands.

“I wonder?” Tadashi smirks and then takes several gulps of water.

“So thirsty after talking to Yachi?” Kei teases back. Tadashi flips him off casually.

Kei knows his best friend well enough to know when he’s hiding something. “Will you tell me or not?” he huffs, not actually annoyed, but just wanting the conversation to speed up a bit.

Tadashi shakes his head. Kei sighs. Damn Tadashi and his beautiful honesty.

“Is this the sort of thing he’d tell me?” Kei asks, even though he can tell it’d probably be unlikely. Tadashi shakes his head again.

“Sorry I can’t tell you Tsukki, but it needs to come from him.” he says, frowning sympathetically. He pats Kei on the shoulder and ruins the appearance of sympathy with a wink.

“Fine.” Kei says, rolling his eyes. He walks away, but there’s a ball of something that feels and awful lot like worry in his stomach.

Maybe his pants are too tight.

Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai move about like nothing’s different. No, that’s not right. They move about like Kageyama has just disappeared. They call the tiny first-year aspiring setter and put him in charge of spiking practice. His tosses are good and he’s earnest but spiking them feels like betrayal. Kei calls Hinata for blocking practice instead.

 

* * *

 

During lunch, Kei goes looking for Kageyama. He isn’t in class, or on the grounds or by the vending machine or on the court or even in the clubroom. Kei stands in the hallway, a cold pit of dread in his stomach.

Someone bangs into someone else and they yell a loud “Hey!” Kei glances over and there’s Kageyama, scowling.

“Kageyama!” Kei exclaims, moving towards him. Kageyama turns, eyes widening. He sees Kei running towards him, and takes off.

“Kageyama!” Kei bellows, trying to get through the crowd and down the stairs.

“Tsukishima-kun!” A teacher snaps. “Lower your voice!” _Disadvantages of being the good kid_. Kei supposes. He bows hurriedly in an attempt to placate her. By the time he looks up, Kageyama is long gone.

 

* * *

 

Practice is shit. Kei won’t sugarcoat it. Hinata isn’t motivated, Kei is too distracted, and the tiny first year is tremendously nervous. He almost breaks down into tears and Tadashi had to take him outside to calm him down. He’s back now, and apologised to Kei, who shook his head and mumbled something about not needing to apologise for nerves. He’s _such_ a great vice-captain.

Yachi, handing him a water bottle, gently asks, “Are you okay?”

Kei shakes his head, turning the bottle over in his hands. “Yachi-kun, do _you_ know why Kageyama didn’t come?”

Yachi shakes her head. “He only told Tadashi-kun, who told Takeda-sensei.”

“So, you don’t know either.” Tsukishima concludes. He frowns. “I hate being kept in the dark.”

“I’m worried about Hinata.” Yachi admits. “He’s really upset.” Kei glances at Hinata, who’s trying to do a handstand to cheer up their tearful reserve setter, and then back to Yachi.

“He is.” Yachi insists. Kei shrugs, and silence takes over.

“Come with me after practice.” he tells Yachi suddenly. Yachi squeaks.

“Okay?” she agrees nervously. “Where to?”

“I’m going to Kageyama’s house.” he says decidedly. “We’re going to bring him back to the team.”

 

* * *

 

For all his bravado, Kei fails miserably. They don’t even get past the front door.

First, they realise they don’t even know where Kageyama lives. They have to bagger his address out of someone. Kei vetoes Hinata. Yachi turns pale when he suggests asking Coach Ukai (“three years,” he mutters, but moves on). Tadashi won’t give it to Kei, for fear of Kei doing “something stupid, which I know you will”- _as if_! - so Kei sends Yachi instead.

She comes back red-faced but victorious.

The address they get isn’t too far from the school, but it is in exactly the opposite direction as Kei’s house. _Figures_.

Tadashi sends him and Yachi a suspicious look as they split at the base of the hill. ‘Later’ Kei mouths, hoping it will be enough to placate him. Tadashi frowns and twists his mouth. He’s irritated, but Kei figures it’ll be enough for now.

Then Tadashi taps his thigh with his index finger twice- ‘fine’, in a secret code they made up a long time ago, when Kei spent an undue amount of time obsessing over spies. Kei’s surprised Tadashi remembers. Kei’s surprised _he_ remembers it.

Before he can reply, Yachi drags him along.

They end up in front of Kageyama’s house, staring at the door.

“Knock.” Yachi whispers to him.

“You do it.” Kei tells her.

“Tsukishima-kun.” Yachi says reproachfully. “It’s already inappropriate for me to be here. You can’t expect me to ring the bell as well. What would that do to my prospects?”

Kei stares for a second. “I can see why Tadashi likes you.” he says, and then rings the doorbell as Yachi turns red.

Kageyama’s mother answers the door. How does Kei know? She has the same damn eyes as Kageyama, and it leaves Kei breathless for a second.

“Yes?” she asks, arching an eyebrow in a way Kei can only hope to aspire to. Yachi makes a small scared noise.

“Hello Kageyama-san.” Kei bows and Yachi quickly follows. “We are Kageyama-kun’s classmates. Is he home?”

“No.” she replies flatly. She evaluates the two of them for the longest half-second Kei’s ever experienced- and he uses time delay attacks. “Are you on that volleyball team?”

How did she know? Kei asks himself. It’s on your shirt, dumb-dumb. he tells himself.

“Yes.” Yachi replies, covering the awkward silence. “I am the manager and Tsukishima-kun is the vice-captain.”

“Is Kageyama-kun okay?” Kei can’t help but ask.

“He’s fine.” Kageyama-san replies. Yachi’s foot bounces nervously, Kageyama-san looks like she’s one question away from kicking them out and Kei just really wants to leave.

“When he comes home, could you tell him that Yachi and Tsukishima came to see him?” Kei asks, stepping away.

“Sure.” The door closes on their faces. _Rude_.

Kei walks Yachi home. She points out good restaurants and cute dogs. He grunts in a manner that approximates a conversation.

They stop in front of her apartment building and she gives him a watery smile.

“We’ll figure this out.” Kei says, trying to reassure her. Her eyes water even more, but she quickly wipes them.

“I know we will!” She smiles brightly and, if Kei wasn’t so damn gay, he’d be in love. That probably explains Tadashi. “See ya tomorrow!” she exclaims.

“See you.” Kei agrees faintly. Yachi hurries home and Kei turns around to start his long trudge home. Not more five minutes later, his phone rings.

“What was that?” Tadashi asks before Kei can even say hello.

“We went to the King’s house.” Kei explains.

Tadashi hums. “Was he there?”

“No.” Kei sighs. “But his mom was there. Have you met her? She’s scary as hell- they have the same goddamn eyes.”

“You’d know.” Tadashi snickers. Kei rolls his eyes.

“Will you tell me now?” he asks.

Tadashi sighs and Kei can almost see his apologetic smile. “Sorry Tsukki!” he exclaims.

“Stop fucking calling me that.” Kei grumbles. “You’ve been calling me that since we were eleven. Speaking of- I can’t believe you remember our code.”

“ _I_ can’t believe I haven’t used it in a game.” Tadashi laughs.

After a moment, Tadashi speaks again, “Are you going to try to get him back?”

“I’m _going_ to get him back on the team.” Kei declares.

“That might be harder than you think.” Tadashi warns.

“Tadashi, Kageyama _loves_ volleyball. Everything else is just secondary.” Kei’s bluffing. They both know it.

“If you say so.” Tadashi doesn’t sound convinced. Kei doesn’t blame him.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama doesn’t show up the next day. Or the day after that. Soon, a week passes and he’s still missing. Hinata starts spiking again, but there’s no denying that something’s missing.

They have a practice match soon, against Seijou, and Kei is worried about Kageyama missing it.

After practice, he steps out and tries to call Kageyama- not for the first time. No one answers. Unperturbed, Kei sends Kageyama a text.

**Me [18:23]**

there’s a practice match w/seijou this sat don’t forget

**Me [18:23]**

also show up for practice dumbass

Sighing, Kei shoves his phone back into his pocket. He doesn’t expect a response.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama doesn’t turn up on Saturday. They play seven sets and lose four. It’s still a close match, but, when the ball slams down on their side of the court for the last time, Kei can’t help but feel that wouldn’t have happened if Kageyama was there.

At least he’s really good at flying falls now.

He silently accepts his water bottle from Yachi, who’s expression reflects his own thoughts.

“Good game!” Tadashi exclaims, clapping him on the shoulder. Kei doesn’t react, even though it stings. _That’s a weird thing to be proud of_.

“Thank you Hitoka-chan!” Tadashi exclaims, taking a water bottle from Yachi, who blushes furiously. Kei rolls his eyes and walks away.

He nods to Kunimi and Kindaichi, who incline their heads in return. _That_ is interaction he can handle, even if the two of them spent the whole game looking confused.

When Kei is outside, he decides to try again.

“Stop fucking calling me.” is how Kageyama answers the phone.

A surprised laugh escapes Kei before he can stop it. “Hello to you too.” he replies. “Is that how you answer all your calls?”

“Only you.” Kageyama retorts. “What do you want Tsukishima-kun? I have cram school.” The polite tone sounds forced. Two things surprise him: first, since when was he “Tsukishima-kun”? And second, since when had _Kageyama_ been going to _cram school_?

“You missed today’s match.” Kei reminds him.

“It’s not missing if I’m not on the team.” Kageyama grumbles.

Kei blinks stupidly and is suddenly very grateful that Kageyama can’t see him. “You quit?” he asks. Something’s hit him in the centre of his chest- a mixture of shock and fear.

Kageyama sighs, a rush of static into Kei’s ear. “Yes.” he says simply. “And now I _really_ have to go. Bye.” He hangs up before Kei can say anything.

Kei sits down on the edge of a step and stares at the ground, feeling helpless. He’s not one to put too much on someone, but the team _needs_ Kageyama back. Stupid as he is, he’s the only one who can really help that tiny first year gain some confidence. He’s the only one who knows how to toss to Hinata so he can truly spike at his fullest power. He’s the only one who can understand Tsukishima when he snaps and points a finger for a block. Kei _needs_ Kageyama back. Fuck, no, the _team_ needs Kageyama back. The _team_ needs Kageyama back. The team.

“Fuck.” he mumbles to himself. He stands up and turns back to the gym. “Fuck that.”

He stands by the doorway until he catches Tadashi’s eye. When he does, he taps his middle finger against his bicep: ‘I’m pissed’. Tadashi raises an eyebrow. Kei taps two fingers under is right eye: ‘We need to talk’. (Two fingers under his left eye means ‘hot person approaching’. He’s mixed them up too many times to count.)

Tadashi pulls himself away and jogs over. “What’s up?” he asks.

“Kageyama _quit_?” Kei asks, keeping his voice low.

Tadashi sighs, shoulders falling. “Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kei demands. “I’m your vice-captain, damn it!”

“Because you’d do this!” Tadashi yells back. As quickly as he gets mad, he calms down again, with a sigh and a hand down his face.

“Do what?” Kei asks quietly. Tadashi rarely loses his temper like this but, when he does, it’s enough to get anyone to quiet down.

“Go on a rampage.” Tadashi says. Before Kei can argue that he is _not_ “going on a rampage” thank you very much, Tadashi continues, “Listen Tsukki. Kageyama has a perfectly valid reason that is not due to motivation, self-esteem, or physical capabilities.”

“What else could- oh.” Kei cuts himself off, realization dawning.

“Exactly.” Tadashi tilts his head back and stares at the gymnasium ceiling. There’s a ball stuck up there (long story) and Kei knows that, somehow, seeing it soothes Tadashi- and sometimes Kei, but now…

Kei’s shoulders fall, as do his hopes. Angry parents are something out of even his reach.

 

* * *

 

Kei spends too much of his remaining weekend thinking about Kageyama. He has English worksheets to finish and math questions to try to solve and literature essays to pull out of his ass, but all he can do is stare helplessly at his desk.

“Fuck.” he says loudly.

“Language!” Akiteru reprimands from his room.

“How the fuck can you hear me?” Kei yells back, but Akiteru doesn’t reply. “What’s he doing here anyways?” Kei asks his empty room at large. He grabs his phone and spins his chair mindlessly. Three emails- junk- and a notification from a game he doesn’t even play anymore. _I’m so popular_.

He opens his messaging app and, after a moment of deliberation, sends off a message he may regret later.

**Me [15:44]**

im gonna help u

Then he sends a message he _will_ regret later.

**Me [15:46]**

i need ur help

 

He turns back to his homework, slightly calmer. Slightly.

Half an hour later, his phone rings. He checks the caller ID and takes a deep breath to prepare himself.

“Hey Tsukki!” Kuroo crows excitedly.

“Hello Kuroo-san.” Kei tries not to sound too annoyed. He did ask for Kuroo’s help after all. “How are you?”

“So formal,” Kuroo teases. There’s a clunking sound and then Kuroo curses loudly.

“Am I keeping you from something?” Kei asks. It sounds like he is. Kuroo cusses some more and then the line is quiet for a breath.

“Nope!” Kuroo exclaims. “So, what’s up?”

Kei pauses, considering his words carefully. “A teammate quit the team.” he says eventually, deciding to leave names out.

Kuroo whistles. “Damn.” he remarks eloquently. “You know why?”

“I think… because of grades.” As nerdy as it may sound, Kei’s never really had an issue there. Not that Kuroo would have either- despite his attempts otherwise, Kuroo is actually smart. Not that Kei would ever admit so to him. Never.

“Damn.” Kuroo repeats. “Have you talked to him?” Kei recalls his and Kageyama’s phone “conversation”.

“Kinda.” He decides on.

“Mhm,” Kuroo hums. He doesn’t sound convinced. “Listen, kid”— “two goddamn years.” Kei mumbles— “unfortunately, this isn’t really something in your control. Lack of motivation, lack of self-esteem, those a team can deal with. Parents, crappy grades… there’s only so much you can do.”

“Are you saying I should give up?” Kei had been worried about this- that Kuroo would tell him Kageyama was a lost cause and he should just-

“Oh _hell_ no!” Kuroo exclaims. “Actually, you know who you should talk to?”

“Kuroo-san please don’t-” Kei starts, but it’s too late.

“Bo!” Kuroo bellows, barely away from the phone speaker. Kei winces and waits.

“Tsukki!” Bokuto Koutarou exclaims right into his ear. Loud is an understatement.

“Hello Bokuto-san.” Kei sighs. He likes Bokuto- but he is basically Hinata on steroids and it takes a lot out of Kei to talk to him. _I like Bokuto._ he reminds himself.

“Tsukki’s having trouble with a teammate.” Kuroo explains. “He’s got crappy grades. Sound like anyone you know?” His tone is both teasing and fond, and Kei feels like barfing.

“ _Oh_ ,” Bokuto laughs sheepishly. “Yeah, my grades took a _serious_ dive in my third year. I almost got kicked off the team.”

“They weren’t that better before.” Kuroo teases, laughing.

“What did you do?” Kei asks, before Bokuto retaliates and he’s forgotten.

“Not so much what I did as it was what _happened_. Scouts started to show up and I was getting some pretty sweet offers.” Bokuto says proudly.

“Yeah, you did!” Kuroo exclaims and then there’s the unmistakable sound of kissing. Kei gives them a second because they’re dumb and in love, but when they _keep going_ , he interrupts.

“ _Anyways_ ,” Kei says loudly. “Do think this would work? He could get back to the team?”

“Yeah, Kageyama’s a great player. He’s probably already got offers piling up- actually, I think Coach sent a scout to your team.” Kuroo enthuses. Kei nods along, and then realizes something.

“Who said anything about Kageyama?” he blurts, feeling his cheeks flame up.

“Who else would you call about?” Kuroo cackles and Bokuto laughs along.

“Thank you for your help, Kuroo-san.” Kei says, ignoring Kuroo’s _totally baseless_ comment. “You too Bokuto-san.”

“No problem young one.” Kuroo says, still laughing.

“Get some!” Bokuto yells.

Kei hangs up.

 

* * *

 

Kei stands in front of Kageyama’s door, shoulders back and back straight. He’s going to bring Kageyama back to the team. _This isn’t war_ , the rational part of his brain reminds him. _Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!_ another part screams.

Kei finds himself inclined to agree but, before he can chicken out and lose his nerve, he rings the doorbell.

Kageyama himself answers the door. “What the fuck?” he says softly, but with feeling.

“Hello Kageyama-kun.” Kei greets himself politely. “Is your mother home?”

“What the fuck?” Kageyama asks the sky, except Kei is in the way. Kageyama steps out and lets the door close behind him. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to talk to your mom.” Kei explains, desperately resisting the urge to make a ‘your mom’ joke- that really wouldn’t help him. “Is she here?”

“What do you want with my mom?” Kageyama asks. He takes a threatening step forward, bringing himself too damn close to Kei, who’s breath catches in his throat. Kageyama is just a step away from him and Kei feels like he’s in a fucking _shojo_ manga.

“Do you want back on the team or not?” Kei snaps, standing his ground.

Kageyama stares at him, his expression dead as he scans Kei’s face with those sharp blue eyes. Kei finds himself feeling, oddly enough, both like a volleyball, and very embarrassed. He slowly starts to turn red.

Kageyama smirks. “C’mon in.” he says, turning the door handle behind him. He turns around and walks into the door.

Kei bursts into laughter.

“Shu’up.” Kageyama mutters. He staggers away from the door and gingerly touches his nose.

“Did you lock us out?” Kei asks, a sly smirk spreading across his face.

“Shut up.” Kageyama repeats, clearer this time, and rings the doorbell. Kei’s snickers die in his throat the moment the door opens.

“That’s the third time this week.” Kageyama’s mother berates him. Then, noticing Kei, she says, “Tsukishima-kun was it?”

“Yes ma’am.” Kei bows. “I was wondering if we could talk?”

Kageyama-san evaluates him, her cold eyes so like her son’s. Kei tries not to blush.

“Come in.” she says eventually. Kei follows them inside.

“Tobio.” Kageyama-san points off deeper into the house. Kageyama follows her finger, avoiding Kei’s eye.

Kei follows Kageyama-san into the living room where she settles down on the floor. Kei sits across from here, tucking his legs underneath himself, and tries not to think about how this is probably an intimidation tactic. (It’s working).

“Well?” she prompts.

“I’m here to talk to you about letting Kageyama-kun rejoin the team.” Kei may or may not have written all his lines down for this. “He’s an important member of our team and we need him if we’re to perform at our very best. I don’t know if you know this, but we’re set to make it to Nationals.”

Kageyama-san decides to basically ignore everything except the first sentence. “Be that as it may Tsukishima-kun, but if Tobio rejoins the team, I’m afraid he’ll lose focus on other… more important things.” She smiles but it feels condescending, and Kei bristles at the implication that volleyball isn’t important. He can hear what she isn’t saying: “It’s his last year. It’s time to stop playing games and take things seriously.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.” Kei says, although he understands perfectly. Kageyama-san smiles like she knows he does.

Before either of them can say anything, Kageyama reappears, carrying two teacups. He hands one to his mother and then the second to Kei.

“Thank you.” Kei says, surprised. Kageyama just nods and sits next to his mother.

“Grades, Tsukishima-kun.” Kageyama-san continues, ignoring her son, who turns an angry red and looks down at his hands in his lap. “I intend for Tobio to go to university, which seems unlikely given his current performance.” She takes a sip of her tea and bizarrely, Kei is reminded of the Kermit-the-frog meme. Her flippant attitude (ironically enough) pisses him off.

“That’s perfectly understandable Kageyama-san.” Kei says with a little bow. “But, volleyball also presents Tobio-kun with the opportunity to do just that.” Ignoring both Kageyama’s reactions, Kei barrels on. “Many universities send scouts to watch high school games. If they like what they see, they invite you to visit. You meet the team, see the campus and they interview you. If they like you at the interview, they invite you to play for them. This means you have admission. If you’re a really good player, like Tobio-kun, they might even cover tuition or boarding.” _My palms are sweaty_. Kei realizes distantly. He really wants this to go well.

“That’s well and good Tsukishima-kun, but Tobio hasn’t received any invitations.” Kageyama-san simpers and a spike of irritation shoots through Kei.

He stifles it and looks at Kageyama, who stiffens. “Tobio.” he says, with a softness that surprises even him. He doesn’t know why Kageyama hasn’t told his mother yet. The first scouts started showing up months ago- before prefectures. Kageyama had gone to _Tokyo_ with Hinata and Kei (it wasn’t a fun trip). All he really had to do was _pass_ \- which he has been doing anyways.

“What?” Kageyama snaps. He glances almost fearfully at his mother, whose expression has turned stern. _Why hasn’t he told her yet?_

“Tobio.” Kei repeats, imploringly. Kageyama scowls, but he stands up and leaves. The back of his neck is red.

Kageyama-san send him an impressed look. “You do a decent job of controlling my son.” she remarks.

“I don’t _control_ him.” Kei growls, barely masking his disgust. Kageyama-san just raises an eyebrow.

Kageyama reappears, holding a few envelopes. He hands them to his mother and sits back down. _He’s closer to me_. Kei thinks smugly, and then mentally slaps himself. He sips his tea- which is surprisingly good considering who made it- and watches Kageyama-san try to hide her surprise at her son’s accomplishments.

Kei knows what’s in the letters: admission to prestigious universities, with offers of scholarships that vary from 50% at an expensive and renowned school to full scholarships at schools known for their volleyball teams. And it’s all based on Kageyama’s performance as a volleyball player.

Finally, Kageyama-san lowers the letters, her face composed. “I see I may have been mistaken.” she says hesitantly.

‘May have?’ Kei wants to say, but he holds his tongue.

“You can rejoin the team.” she tells Kageyama. Kageyama’s face lights up, a smile spreading across his face. Relief rushes through Kei. His plan worked!

“Thank you, okaa-san.” Kageyama says, with a surprising calmness. He turns to Kei and bows. “Thank you, Tsukishima.” Kei turns bright red.

“I, uh, no problem.” he stammers caught off guard.

Unseen to the two of them, Kageyama-san smiles fondly at her son.

 

* * *

 

“Bakageyama!” Hinata exclaims the next day as Kageyama enters the gym. He runs at Kageyama and throws his around Kageyama. Kei watches, smirking, as Kageyama tries to return the hug.

“How’m I supposed to beat you if you’re not even playing?” Hinata pulls away and smacks Kageyama in the stomach.

“Dumbass!” Kageyama yells and shoves Hinata away.

“ _And_ , they’re back to normal.” Yachi laughs.

“Now, now,” Tadashi steps between the two. “Welcome back Kageyama.” He smiles at Kageyama who smiles back faintly. “Don’t pull something like that ever again.” Tadashi continues, still smiling but suddenly scarier. “I’m only sending Tsukki once.” Kageyama looks well and properly terrified.

“You didn’t ‘send’ me.” Kei drawls, throwing an arm around Kageyama’s shoulders in an attempt to be welcoming. He did _not_ rehearse it, no matter what Tadashi says. “I went by myself.”

“I wonder why.” Tadashi replies. He winks at Yachi and Hinata, who both start to giggle.

“Not that Yama-yama-kun would mind.” Hinata smirks- a peculiar expression on someone who’s face is like a toddler’s.

“Shut up.” Kageyama spits, tensing up under Kei’s arm. Kei glances down at Kageyama, who’s scowling but also looks afraid, and realizes something that has probably been obvious for a very long time.

“Do you like me?” he asks Kageyama quietly.

There’s something beautiful about a blush- the way it spreads across cheeks and nose.

“You know,” Kei moves so he’s in front of Kageyama and blocking the others from Kageyama’s sight, his free hand coming to rest on Kageyama’s other shoulder. “That wouldn’t be so bad, because,” He moves his head so it’s level with Kageyama’s. “I like you too.” he whispers, like it’s a precious secret.

Kageyama’s face lights up, not dissimilar to the way it did when his mom said he could rejoin the team. He flings his arms around Kei’s neck and mumbles a quiet “fuck you” into Kei’s chest. Kei laughs and hugs him back, because he knows that’s how Kageyama shows affection.

Behind them, Hinata makes barfing noises while Yachi starts to cry tears of joy. Kei hopes Tadashi seizes the moment and finally says something to her.

In front of them, the rest of the team—showing incredible timing- erupt in cheers.

When Kageyama finally pulls away, Kei kisses him, gentle and sweet, and it tastes like the promise of a future.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! check out [my tumblr maybe](http://probablypartiallyinsane.tumblr.com/)???


End file.
